


Lullaby of the Giant Five - The Christmas Star

by DistantStar



Series: And the Winner Is [5]
Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Christmas 2017 gfau fic, Explict, F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas, Smut, bellamy doesnt exist, f/f sex, for all of you, lexa has a penthouse, posting it here this year, rockstar lexa, sillness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Its Christmastime. Lexa and Grounders will be going off tour for a few weeks. Clarke stays with her for their first Christmas.





	Lullaby of the Giant Five - The Christmas Star

Clarke stood at the window overlooking the New York City skyline. It was snowing outside and everything was blanketed in glittery white. It was breathtakingly beautiful. She breathed in deeply as she stared out though, nervous at being up this high. After all she was at the top of a skyscraper. But she was okay with that, as long as she didn’t have to look down.

And the view out there was worth it.

But what made it even better, was when Lexa’s arms wrapped around her and they both stared out at the snowy city. They were in her penthouse for Christmas, and they were supposed to be decorating and setting up the tree and Clarke was still in a little bit of shock that she got to spend the holiday up here and with the woman she loved.

“You with me babe?” Lexa’s soft lips landed on her neck and she held Clarke tighter. Clarke nodded and sighed happily and leaned back into her warm embrace. Lexa teased, “you going to stare out the window all night for the rest of the evening, or are you going to help me?”

“Sorry, I got distracted,” Clarke smiled and looked around them, “you have a killer place here.” She couldn’t get over how nice the penthouse was and sometimes she felt out of place as if she didn’t belong in this world but Lexa was always quick to reassure her. Clarke stroked the back of Lexa’s hand wrapped around her waist, “I can’t wait to celebrate our first Christmas together.” She heard Lexa chuckle and turned around to see her girlfriend was dangling a piece of mistletoe over their heads.

Clarke smiled and kissed her lightly on her pouty lips, but as Lexa’s hands slipped up her shirt and Clarke grabbed the back of Lexa’s head, it started turning into a make-out session at the window. Lexa had backed her into it, and and slipped her tongue into Clarke's mouth. Clarke skimmed her hands down the buttons on her girlfriend’s shirt. She got one open and then two before finally they had to break kissing to draw breath. Seeing their predicament they both started laughing at themselves,

“Anya might be right about us,” Lexa gasped out.

“Maybe,” Clarke gasped for breath too, holding her chest from laughing so hard, “but we won’t tell her that.” She smiled at Lexa and kissed her lips more chastely this time, “I guess we should finish up the tree before they get here?” She had forgotten all about her fear.    

But Lexa hadn’t, “probably,” she agreed, but glanced to the window, “would you rather go to a hotel and have a room on the ground floor?”

“No way,” Clarke smiled and squeezed her hand, “I want to be here with you. Besides, its pretty mesmerizing out there.”

“You are the mesmerizing one. I’ve never seen anyone or anything more beautiful,” Lexa kissed her on the cheek, took her hand, and tugged her away from the windows and back toward the ten foot tall Blue Spruce in the corner of the living area sparkling with lights. Boxes of ornaments and decorations were spread out around it. They had to get it all set up. Lexa hooked decoration after decoration and Clarke helped her get them on the tree. They had to get a ladder to reach the top branches, and finally swathe the whole thing in glittery tinsel. Finally, Lexa sat back and pulled the star out of the last box. She looked up at Clarke, “now for the top.” Lexa looked up at the tree and stood with the glittery star in her hand.

Clarke looked at the ladder and brought it close. Lexa shook her head, “no,” she protested, “not with that. Not this year.”

“What?” Clarke asked in confusion, “then, how are we….”

Lexa grinned at her, “on my shoulders, Clarke…” Clarke blinked at her. Lexa encouraged more, “you’re smaller than I am and we have to put it on ourselves. A new tradition, come on?”

Laughing and expecting to fall flat on her face, Clarke went to Lexa and let her pick her up. She squealed as she was put on Lexa’s shoulders and Lexa handed her up the star, wobbling a bit as they turned to the tree. Clarke grabbed for it but almost fell off balance.

Laughing, Lexa grabbed her legs tighter, “careful now…”

“I got it, I got it…” Clarke assured, then, with a final grab at the top of the tree, Clarke struggled a little but slid the star on. Lexa backed up and helped her down and they switched off the lights and stood looking at the tree together as it sparkled and shined in the dark.

“Its beautiful.” Clarke said. She smiled across at Lexa.

“It is,” Lexa agreed, she looked over at Clarke, “our first Christmas Tree.” Reaching for her phone from the couch, Lexa corraled Clarke to stand in front of the tree and snapped a picture in front of it with her.

Clarke laughed as Lexa turned the camera and inspected the picture, Clarke looked too. Both of them had goofy grins on thier faces as the tree towered over them. Grinning at Lexa Clarke asked, “going to post it to your social media?”

“Oh no,” Lexa said happily, “its just for us.” she closed the picture and turned to Clarke and put down her phone, “Merry Christmas, beautiful.”

Clarke reached down and grabbed Lexa’s hand and kissed it, “Merry Christmas, Lexa.”

“I guess we should clean up before the others get here,” Lexa turned the lights on again and started gathering up the empty boxes. It only took a few minutes to fold them down and take them to the storage closet at the entry. Opening the door Lexa started pulling wrapped Christmas packages out, “oh babe,” she said, handing a bright blue and silver and white box addressed to Luna across to Clarke, “while you were in the shower I got a call about the World Tour, it starts at the end of January and ends by the middle of June.”

“That’s great, babe. I’m happy for you.” Clarke meant it, but couldn’t help the ache in her heart at the thought of Lexa being gone six months. She helped Lexa take out the last of the shimmery presents and then helped her fill the closet space with the folded boxes. Lexa closed the door behind her. Clarke helped her gather up presents. It took two trips to get them all under the tree.

Once they were done tucking presents under the tree Lexa sat back on her knees and finally continued, “we should be back in time to work on the new album, and I was hoping,” her face flushed as she looked at Clarke and rubbed the back of her neck which Clarke had picked up on as a tell-a-tale sign she was nervous, “you would be able to go with me.”

Clarke’s heart lurched at the possibility of spending the next six months with Lexa, instead of missing her, and she knew she would give anything to go. But she wasn’t sure she could, “I don’t know if I can. I’ll have to see.” Clarke watched Lexa’s hopeful expression crumble and she felt awful, “I mean, I would love to, more than anything. But I just took three months-” she was cut off suddenly when Lexa leaned in and kissed her. Without taking her soft lips away from Clarke’s she helped them both up to their feet,

“Its okay, babe,” Lexa said at last, holding her hands, “I understand. Lets not worry about that right now?” she wrapped her arms tight around Clarke again and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, “we have time.”

Clarke sunk into the comfort of Lexa’s warm arms and laid her head on her shoulder, the idea of not being able to go tearing at her heart, “Okay, but just know that if I can make it work, I will.”

“I know that,” Lexa kissed her forehead, melting her a little. Lexa was more tactile than her stage persona let on and Clarke loved every second of it and that she was one of a very select few that knew it, “after everyone gets here we’re going caroling,” Lexa continued and asked, “will you come?”

“You’re doing what?” Clarke laughed and thought it was adorable, “That’s so old fashioned,” She smiled and kissed her shoulder, “Of course I’ll go.”

“Thank you, it wouldn’t be the same without you." Lexa hugged her tight.

"Sounds good to me. How much time until the others get here?" Clarke asked.

"An hour, perhaps." Lexa answered, "but I never know with them." she shrugged with a small smirk. She dimmed the lights again, turned the Christmas music up a little and pulled Clarke back with her to sit on the couch. Clarke snuggled into Lexa, enjoying the tree. Clarke sat there in Lexa's arms thinking about one of Lexa's presents under the tree.  She'd planned on giving it to her when they were by themselves. No better time than right now. Shifting in Lexa's arms she stood up leaving Lexa looking up at her in wonder, "babe are you-"

"Shh," Clarke hushed her softly, "give me just a minute, love." she went to the tree and dug through the presents until she found the large, rectangular package she'd brought for Lexa. The red ribbons and glittery gold paper shined in the sparkling tree lights. Taking a deep breath Clarke scrambled with it over to where Lexa sat watching her on the couch, "I know we will do presents in the morning with everyone else, but I wanted you to have this first." she handed the gift over and held her breath, hoping Lexa would love it. She'd saved half a year for it after all and inside she was freaking out.

Lexa took the gift and took her time to unwrap it carefully pulling back ribbons and tape and Clarke held her breath next to her the whole time. Once it was unwrapped Lexa opened the box and her lips parted slightly as she stared down in awe at the Martins John Mayer guitar inside the box. She was breathless when she looked up at last and met Clarke's eyes, "Clarke..." she stared at Clarke in wonder, "you didn't have to." 

"I wanted to. I wanted you to have it," Clarke smiled and moved and sat up on the couch with her, "do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"Like it, Clarke? I love it!" Lexa exclaimed and leaned over the box and kissed her. Breaking the kiss she pulled the guitar out and held it gently in both hands as she stared at it as though she was afraid it would break.

"Its studio and road quality," Clarke rushed out, even though she was sure Lexa knew that already, "and the best I could find. Lexa," she caught her breath and studied her girlfriend, "you deserve only the best."

Lexa gently touched the guitar and was awestruck as she ran her hands over the strings, "thank you, but babe, it is too much..." she tore her eyes away from the guitar and looked at Clarke.

Clarke laughed, "no, its not. Babe, you deserve everything, and more."  Lexa's smile was worth everything. It light up the entire room and she watched Lexa gaze lovingly down at the new guitar. Clarke smirked, "should I be jealous of the new woman in your life?" she teased, and touched the guitar.

"What? No!" Clarke exclaimed, and quickly set the guitar aside, "you're the only woman I need and want in my life," she smiled, and threw herself at Clarke, pushing her down onto her back on the cushions Lexa straddled her, leaned down and started kissing her lips hard.

Clarke groaned and slapped her hands up to Lexa's trim waist and sucked on Lexa's plump bottom lip. Groaning, Lexa held Clarke's face in her hands and Clarke felt the silken slide of her tongue. Breaking away for breath Lexa stared down at Clarke from where she sat straddling her, "besides, I have a special gift for you as well but we will have to go for a drive first and well," she smiled sheepishly, "that's not the only one though. Because I can't resist spoiling you."

"Lexa," Clarke rolled her eyes and slapped her arm playfully, "I'm not with you for all that, you know that right?"

"I do," Lexa said seriously as she nodded. She smiled and hovered above her, "but I want to, and you deserve the whole world."

"You are my world," Clarke tugged Lexa's hair gently and brought her lips back down to hers, with her other hand she held Lexa's hair too as she sucked at her lip like candy. Lexa started panting softly against her kisses.

"You're mine too, my whole world," Lexa started kissing her back, and maybe grinding in her leather pants just a little. Clarke moaned softly at the feel of it but the moment was shattered suddenly, when the door to the penthouse came crashing open and their friends piled in,

"Oh my God, you two fuck like rabbits," Anya complained and adverted her eyes.

“Don’t be jealous, An,” Lexa called as she removed herself from Clarke and stood to survey her sister, “Besides we weren’t fucking.”

"Yet," Clarke accepted Lexa's hand as she helped pull her to her feet. Clarke straightened her shirt, "who knows though, if you all hadn't busted in like you own the place."

“It’s called a doorbell,” Lexa laughed and wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist, “Ever heard of it?”

“Of course we have,” Raven laughed, “But you told us to be here at 2, so here we are. Annnd - you also told us to make ourselves at home,” She plopped down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, "so, here we are."

“Hey!” Clarke protested, slapping at her friend’s muddy boots, “feet off the table.”

Raven tipped her head back and laughed a little and was met by Anya’s lips as she walked past the couch on her way to the kitchen with bags of drinks, “make me.” She challenged Clarke.

Clarke grunted and swept her feet to the floor, shifting a little from Lexa’s grasp, who quickly pulled her back to her and kissed her. Clarke broke the kiss, “but Raven-” she pointed at her friend.

“I missed you.” Lexa explained, kissing her again.

“See,” Raven smirked, folding her arms, “though I have to hand it to you really,” Raven looked around them, “nice place, Lex. Who would have thought we’d be spending Christmas in a penthouse.”

“Anyone wanna help me with these?” Lincoln’s voice called, and Clarke and Lexa whipped their eyes about to see him struggling through the door with his arms full of gifts. He could barely see and Octavia was right behind him carrying food, “careful babe!” she said, “some of that is breakable.”

Clarke was on her feet in an instant and rushing to take half the pile of presents from him, “what did you get, the whole store?” she asked him as she made her way to the tree to put the presents down. He did too and exhaled, watching Octavia make her way toward the kitchen with food. Anya came back with two beers in her hand, cracking open one she handed it to Raven.

“Octavia went shopping with me.” Lincoln explained, “I couldn’t stop her,” He received a slap to the stomach, “Not that I was opposed to any of it,” He smiled at his girlfriend.

“I think it’s sweet,” Emori laughed as she came through the door with boyfriend by her side, “I mean this is our family thing, right? We all go overboard.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Her boyfriend, Murphy said and nodded at everyone.

“Last year,” Anya spoke up sitting down by her girlfriend, “elevator was out and he had to carry it all up the stairs.” She smiled, which was rare. Anya patted Raven’s leg, “we’ve grown by three since then.”

“Where’s-” Lexa started to ask, but the woman in question walked through the door on the phone and ignored everyone.

“Yeah, babe, I’ll be there tonight after, I promise,” Luna paused and walked to the window, “It’s promotional and it means a lot,” She laughed, “I know, I promise. Okay, see you soon, bye.” Luna hung up the call and gave the room a cursory glance, “I’m gonna grab some food.” she made her way toward the kitchen.

Clarke breathed in deeply, at least Luna was behaving herself if not being entirely inhospitable. The past month since Vegas and over-hearing her in the parking lot the keyboardist had been meek, if shooting daggers at her with her eyes all the time.

“Did you guys see what Clarke gave me?” She heard Lexa asking. Clarke turned around at the sound of her happy voice and saw Lexa showing off the guitar with excitement.

“She got you a Martins.” Lincoln sounded impressed, “guess now you won’t have to borrow mine.” He looked at it and then over at Clarke. Lexa was nodding and put it on and started playing a cord from jingle bells. Clarke rolled her eyes and came over and found Lexa’s hand, stopping her because she wanted to kiss her fingertips.

Anya took another drink and let out a low whistle, “Lexa really hasn't had an acoustic in ...years."

“You scored,” Emori said, hugging John around the waist, “you scored big.”

Clarke blushed and buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa laughed, “You’re right, I did.”

“So did I,” Clarke kissed her jaw, “Are we ready to go? Something about, caroling?” she whipped her gaze around to the others.

“Yeah, let’s head out,” Anya polished off her drink and ushered everyone back towards the door, “Who’s driving?”

“I will,” Lincoln offered, “Emori, what about you?”

“Sounds good,” Emori nodded in agreement.

"Clarke and I will take my car. But we will meet you at the first stop," Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's hair.

"Oh, I am sooo surprised," Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed Anya's hand in hers, "don't be late," she pulled Anya out the door and everyone else followed them out with smiles on their faces, all except for Luna, who trailed behind them with a frown.

Grabbing their coats, Lexa helped Clarke into hers and zipped her up, "don't want you to get sick," she pulled a beanie down over her blonde hair and wrapped a scarf around her neck. Shrugging her own coat on, Lexa grabbed her keys. She kissed Clarke on the lips and grabbed her hand in one of hers and her new guitar in the other and led her out to go caroling.

 

-=-

Clarke hadn't expected them to go to homeless shelters and sing for free, and as they went to place after place she was even more in love with her girlfriend at and in awe of how big her heart was.  She held her hand as they walked in unexpected and the cheering they received simply blew her away. There was no press, there was no notice, just the band showing up to sing Christmas songs for them.

“You amaze me,” Clarke whispered in her ear, “I’ll be honest, this is completely unexpected.”

Lexa smiled as she sat at a table in the front of a building and signed her name on a picture for a little girl.

"Thanks, Heda.." the girl whispered shyly.

"You're welcome," Lexa handed the girl a box of candy canes, "don't eat them all in one place." The girl laughed and shook her head and hugged the box of holiday sweets to her. Lexa made a face, "they are not for hugging. This is though," reaching behind her again she took out a stuff toy reindeer and handed it over, "Merry Christmas." Lexa leaned in and kissed the child's hand and Clarke smiled as she watched the little girl blush and bounce away with her treats and toy. The girl had been the last in the line. Lexa looked up at Clarke, stood and stretched, "what did you think we were doing, Beautiful? Out in the streets with scarves going door to door?" her eyes sparkled as she teased Clarke.

“Well, yeah, I did,” Clarke smiled having watched her girlfriend interact with the girl, “I mean that’s what I’ve always seen, but this is so much better,” She kissed her cheek and let Lexa find her hand and her farther into the shelter, “Only you would do something like this on Christmas Eve before a show, I love you.”

"Well, Christmas is about loving and giving," Lexa said back. Stopping, she looked around the shelter and took a deep breath, "speaking of which, come on. There is someone I want you to meet." she set off again. They had been to a few shelters in the city and this one was their last stop. It always was.

"I would love to meet her," Clarke answered, "anyone you want me to meet must be important."

"Him, actually," Lexa corrected gently, stopping and turning. She let her eyes dance over Clarke's face for a second and took a deep breath, knowing she was about to pull Clarke a smaller step further into her dark would before Grounders, "lets go," turning Lexa started off again, leading the way through halls, being careful not to step on children running past with their new toys, and once stopping to help an old man back down into his chair before ducking under the familiar arch doorway finally and into a room that was an waiting area. Leading Clarke though it Lexa stopped at a cracked open door at the back that was draped with Christmas lights and knocked gently on it, "Mr. Vie?" she asked, pushing it open.

 “Lexa,” He stood up and hung up the phone, “I’m sorry I wasn’t out there to greet you, duty called,” Mr. Vie hugged her tight with a huge smile on his face, “It’s so good to see you,” He looked at Clarke, “You brought someone to meet me?”

Lexa sighed into the embraced and closed her eyes for a second. He was familiar, and she relaxed a little, "I did," stepping back she smiled over at Clarke to introduce them, "this is my girlfriend, Clarke Griffin. Clarke," Lexa turned to her, "I would like you to meet Mr Vincent Vie. He," she paused and took a deep breath, "took care of Anya and I, sometimes, when I was little. I mean.." she swallowed, "we stayed here sometimes." Lexa found herself holding her breath.

"Its nice to meet you sir," Clarke tried not to let her surprise show at the news that Lexa had actually lived here. But her smile brightened, because Lexa was showing her more of herself and letting her in. It made her happy. She stepped up and shook Mr. Vie's hand, "thank you for looking out for her."

"Well," he smiled, "I see Lexa has finally found a good one." He looked at Lexa and shook his head, "I always knew Costia was trouble," he put a hand on Lexa's shoulder, "and I've heard what's been going on and know she's behind it," but he smiled, "it makes me happy to see you so happy, Lexa," finally he looked at Clarke, "I should be thanking you for treating her right and putting that light back in her eyes. So, thank you for loving her." 

Clarke brushed tears from her eyes realising that this was probably as close to a father figure Lexa ever had. Swallowing, she leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder, "I'd do anything for her, sir, anything."

He laughed, "well, first, you could stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old."

Lexa laughed too and hugged Clarke closer, "don't let him trick you. He's not old. He got me my first gig down at the Dropship," she blushed a little, "probably though he regretted it because I did horribly on the first night."

Clarke's interest got the better of her, "what," she looked at Lexa and then Mr. Vie, "what happened?"

Lexa buried her face in Clarke's shoulder and mumbled, "I fell off the stage."

Clarke tried not to laugh, but she did anyways, “that’s really sweet.”

"She fell off," Vincent chuckled, "twice." Fondly he shook his head, "I had to go get her and Anya and Costia after. Lexa was crying so bad-"

“Okay, we can stop now…” Looking up, Lexa's face was red.

“No, keep going, I would love to hear more,” Clarke nudged Lexa and cuddled her as she added to Mr. Vie, “I feel like you have so many stories to share.”

“Oh I do,” he started to say, “One time she was at this rodeo-” Vincent laughed when Lexa put a hand over his mouth.

"Clarke, we don't have much time," she cut him off, looking at her girlfriend, "I need to, I need to go and sing for them all. That's why we're all here." Letting go of Mr. Vie she tried pulling Clarke toward the door but it burst open a few steps from them before she could open it herself.

“Dad!” Maya rushed in excitedly, followed by Roma, “Lexa’s here, she brought all kinds of--” slammed into Lexa and Lexa caught her. Maya blinked, “hey there you are.” she hugged Lexa. Lexa sighed and hugged her back.

“Yes, I see this.” Vincent said. He smiled conspiratorially at Clarke, “another time, Clarke. If Lexa brings you back.”

“Not if you’re telling stories about me.” Lexa mumbled, fiddling with her guitar. She smiled though, and looked over at both of them.

"What’s up now?” he asked Maya.

“Couple trucks of supplies Lexa apparently ordered just pulled up.” Roma spoke up.

Clarke turned towards her girlfriend, “God, I never thought I could love you more.”

"I..well," Lexa shrugged, "they needed it and I didn't and I-" she cleared her throat and broke off.

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” Roma looked at her in awe and Clarke sidled up closer to Lexa as a small spark of jealousy flared and she wrapped an arm around her waist possessively.

“Okay, okay….” Anya came into the room. Everyone turned and looked at her. Vincent’s eyes lit up again, “Anya.” he greeted.

“Mr, Vie,” She walked over and hugged him tightly for a moment, “Sorry to interrupt, but I need her skinny ass to come sing with us,” Anya took Lexa by the shoulders and steered her from the office, “Blondie, you come too,” She smiled, “The rest of you too, let’s go.”

“As always, Anya gets what she wants,” Lexa complained and grabbed Clarke’s hand.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Anya grinned and let them to the rec room which was the biggest room in the house and perfect for their impromptu caroling. A modest Christmas tree sparkled in the corner and all the occupants of the place had gathered around the walls of the room and stools had been pulled into the middle of it where most of the rest of the band sat under dim lighting.

Lexa moved forward with Anya and Clarke and stopped in the middle of the space. There was no microphones. There was no need to shout. She looked over all the excited faces in front of her, “hi there..” she spoke up, “Merry Christmas to all of you. My band, my friends, my girlfriend and I,” she glanced at Clarke and smiled, “just wanted to stop in tonight to sing with you.” Lexa took Clarke’s fingers in hers and moved back and sat on a stool slid the guitar Clarke got her onto her lap and started to strum and the first strains of guitar music filled the air.

Clarke stood there and was mesmerized by Lexa and the awe of the children’s faces made her swoon. When Lexa started to play, she locked eyes with her and saw Lexa’s eyes sparkle in happiness and it filled her heart with so much love. It was even better when Lexa started to sing:

 _“I’m dreaming, of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know…”_ she took a breath and looked up from the cords to the faces of the people around her. Over near the doorway Vincent Vie and his daughter appeared, _“where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow…”_ Lexa glanced over at Clarke and smiled at her.

Swaying back and forth as she listened to Lexa sing, Clarke hummed along to the lyrics as Lexa strummed the guitar she gave her. Lexa looked so peaceful and happy, a complete contrast to Alexandria on stage. She honestly believed Lexa would be happy without the fame, if she could just do this. As long as Lexa was happy, Clarke was content.

 _“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write,”_ Lexa glanced behind her and the band joined in singing, _“may your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white… I’m dreaming of a white Christmas..”_ she looked over at Clarke paused playing for just a second and extended her hand toward her as she sang.

Her heart melted when Lexa stood up from the stool and started walking around and kneeling in front of the kids as she sang. _“Just like the ones I used to know Where the treetops glisten, and children listen..”_ she smiled when a little boy hugged her. Lexa hugged him back and handed him over to his mother. She got up, _“to hear, sleigh bells in the snow.”_ Picking up her new guitar Lexa spoke, “everyone sing with us.” She moved back toward where Clarke was. Strumming the guitar she looked at Clarke as everyone in the room began to sing, unsure at first, _“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas Card I write…” but their voices got stronger as she led them through it._

Clarke joined in on the singing even though she had a horrible voice, but she wanted to join in and enjoy it with everyone else. She swooned when Lexa made her way over to her and leaned against her and continued to sing, _“May your days be merry and bright...and may all your Christmases be white.”_

 

-=-

One concert and three encores later, Lexa was exhausted as she walked through the door to her home with Clarke and their friends trailing sluggishly behind her. She had Clarke’s hand in hers and once inside, they all removed their outer layers. Everyone came back to her penthouse except Luna which she was more than okay with.

“That was the longest concert ever,” Clarke yawned as she collapsed on the couch and pulled Lexa down onto her lap with her, "but you were stunning, babe."

"Well, how about we move this to our bedroom where it's more comfortable," Lexa nuzzled into her hair and as if on cue the others coming into the penthouse behind them scrambled off to the guest rooms either groaning or mumbling 'goodnight' or 'have fun' as they fled, but Lexa was too focused on moving Clarke's blonde hair aside and sucking lightly on her throat to really notice.

"What if I carry you?" Lexa stopped suckling and stood, "come on my love, don't you want to sleep in our comfy king sized bed with the silk sheets you like?" Lexa smirked when Clarke got up off the couch and held her arms out.

"Fiiinne, you drive a hard bargain, babe, a hard one. But I'll take it," Clarke smiled tiredly, but squealed when Lexa suddenly swooped her legs out from under her and cradled her in her arms, "damn," she laughed, waking up a little, "you sure know how to make a girl swoon."

"I aim to please, Clarke." she laughed as she made her way to the master bedroom at the opposite end from the guest rooms. Lexa pushed the door open with her foot and gently deposited Clarke on the promised large bed. Leaning in she kissed her gently and then knelt down to remove her own shoes, "why don't you get changed, babe, and I will meet you back here in a little bit, I need to remove all this," she motioned to the stage clothes and paint she had on, "okay?"

"Okay, but hurry," Clarke rolled off the bed and started to strip and Lexa bit her lip and watched her peel her clothes from her body.

She had to whip around as all kinds of thoughts flooded her head. Lexa raced to the bathroom to get clean before she acted on them, and turned and blew a kiss to Clarke before she closed the door.

Lexa stripped down quickly and scrubbed what was left of the warpaint from her face. In no time, Heda disappeared and Lexa appeared in the mirror in front of her. Jumping into the shower she turned it on and scrubbed her skin under and hair clean in five minutes flat because she was already missing Clarke. Getting back out and shutting the water off Lexa toweled off with a plush towel before realising she had forgotten her pajamas in the bedroom. So she took her silk robe and wrapped it around herself, tying the belt and flipping her hair out of the collar.

When she opened the bathroom door up quietly as she could, the sight that greeted her was not at all what she had been expecting. She expected she would find Clarke curled up and asleep, but instead she was greeted with Clarke naked, laying on her side on the bed waiting for her with her head propped up on one hand and a curtain of gold hair tumbling down to the pillows. Candles were lit all around the room, casting Clarke in a beautiful gold glow.

"Hey stud," Clarke purred, scraping her eyes over Lexa's body in a way that made her skin tingle, "like what you see?" Clarke got up on her knees and crooked a finger in her direction, and like an invisible string was pulling her, Lexa stumbled forward to the bed, pushed her naked girlfriend down onto her back on the plush blankets and straddled her.

"Yes," Lexa husked, "very much," she leaned down and put her lips on Clarke's soft ones, sliding her tongue into Clarke's mouth and tasting the alcohol she drank earlier. Feeling Clarke shudder and grab at her hips, Lexa searched her mouth as deep as she could for more of the taste. Running her hands down Clarke's sides and back up to her boobs and pinched both of Clarke's nipples. Clarke whimpered and strained upward into the and Lexa broke the kiss, "do you like that, baby?" she rasped, drunk already on Clarke.

"Yes, uh.." Clarke rasped. Lexa twisted Clarke's nipples again and watched her squirm on the bed, "uh," Clarke's hips thrust up and Lexa pressed her down back into the bed with her body. Leaning in, she started sucking on one of Clarke's boobs, slurping on it and her eyes rolled back into her head with the feel of it in her mouth and the sound of Clarke's whimpers and yelps, "babe!" Clarke pushed at her, urging her to sit up.

With a soft laugh, Lexa released Clarke's boob and did, "what my love?" she teased, sliding her hands up and down the sides of Clarke's naked body. Her skin was so soft and smooth that Lexa was certain, she could come undone just touching it and looking at it.

Clarke struggled weakly with the knot of Lexa's belt, "this, off..." she asked, tugging at it fruitlessly. Clarke gave up in frustration and flopped back against the bed, "now.."

Lexa smirked, Leaning in she held Clarke's face in her hand and sucked on her lower lip. At the same time, with her other hand she worked loose the knot in her belt and untied it. Letting go of Clarke's lips Lexa enjoyed the soft whine that came out of her girlfriend's mouth as she sat back and shrugged her robe off. It fell to her elbows first, and then she shifted and pulled it all the way off her body, dropping it on the floor, "is that better?" Lexa asked, but her voice was thick with lust. Sliding a hand down Clarke's body she buried it between Clarke's quivering thighs. Lexa's eyes rolled closed, Clarke was so wet.

And nodding frantically, "yes.." she reached up and caught Lexa's nipples in her fingers and tugged at them, it made Lexa squirm and gasp and bite her lips. Sliding one finger into her Clarke and out again then started to toy with Clarke's hard little clit,

"Oh fuck..." Lexa whispered to herself, when Clarke's fingers slid between her legs and started to rub. She took several deep breaths and kept playing with Clarke, stopping once to slide her finger in and then out again.

"Babe, touch me," Clarke groaned, her rubbing increased and little stabs of pleasure started spiking in her belly and limbs and Lexa was sure she was going to be mad with pleasure. Fighting for control she still played with Clarke.

"I am, Beautiful."

Clarke lifted her hips off the bed as she tried to get the friction Lexa knew she needed badly, "fuck, Lex. Stop...teasing."

"You like it," Lexa leaned in finally and growled against Clarke's ear, "otherwise, you wouldn't be soaked," she pushed two fingers deep into Clarke's core and reveled in the cry Clarke released. Lexa started fucking her, in and out, hard into the bed. The frame was rattling in just a minute.

"Don't stop," Clarke lifted herself to meet Lexa's fingers. Lexa kept fucking her and added in a third. Against Clarke's ear she rasped, "I have no plans of stopping, Clarke." She enjoyed the way Clarke stretched to accommodate her, and could feel the wet silk of Clarke's tight walls as she curled her fingers deep in her.

"Lexa," Clarke's hands slapped around her waist frantically.

"You're so close babe," Lexa groaned, she shifted on the bed and held her weight off of Clarke with her free hand in order to pound into her girlfriend harder and harder. Lexa's hair danced like a chestnut curtain across them both, her sweat dripped off her body, "come for me, Clarke," she ordered, "now!"

"Oh, fuck yessss," Clarke threw her head back and started flooding Lexa's hand, her hands on Lexa's lower back started digging in as she tensed up and started shouting curses into the dark room. Lexa smiled, proud of her self. Clarke looked so beautiful like this. She kept fucking her as Clarke cried out in bliss as orgasm rushed through her.

"Yes, babe, that's it," Lexa curled into her and kissed her neck, helping her ride it out she slowed her pace and kept her fingers pressed firm against Clarke's front wall. Shimmying down Clarke's sweaty body she parted Clarke's legs wide and sucked her clit into her mouth, making Clarke whine and wither as at the same time she pushed fingers in and picked her pace back up and started fucking her hard again, "thats it.." Lexa growled through her teeth, watching Clarke squirm. With her free hand she held Clarke's leg wide and soon had Clarke spasming all over again.

Clarke's climax was so hard, she soaked Lexa's face and flooded her mouth and Lexa's eyes fluttered closed as she fucked Clarke through it the second time. Finally, Clarke collapsed on the bed. Lexa chuckled softly, proudly, and removed her fingers. Kneeling between Clarke's legs she stared sucking them, "fuck, you taste so fucking good."

Clarke's fluttered open and she moaned at the sight.  Lexa leaned in, "are you okay?" tenderly she kissed Clarke's lips, and then her jaw, and then her throat.

"I'm perfect," Clarke laughed breathy, "I jus.. I just need to catch my breath that's all," she smiled when Lexa lifted her face and looked at her. Clarke smiled, and tugged Lexa's lips to hers gently by her hair and kissed her. Letting her go Clarke looked down their bodies before meeting her eyes again, "why don't you come up here and let me take care of you?"

She held her breath in longing as she looked at Clarke, and knew how wet she was between her own legs after watching Clarke fall apart so she didn’t debate it for long, “are you sure?” Lexa started making her way up Clarke’s body. Clarke’s hands were urging her on,

“Definitely.”

Straddling her face Lexa hovered just out of her reach. She wet her lips and closed her eyes. It wasn’t that they hadn’t done this before, but Lexa was always afraid she’d loose control and squish her-

“Lex!” Clarke grabbed her by both hips and pulled her down to her face, and Lexa yelped out loud at the first touch of Clarke’s velvet tongue between her legs.

“Oh, fuck!…” Lexa growled and ground down on Clarke’s tongue as it pushed deep inside. Screwing her eyes shut she fought for control but it was a loosing battle, “that feels so good.”

“Mmm, and you taste so good,” blue eyes looked up at her between her legs and it was almost her undoing. Clarke licked and Lexa squirmed and Lexa could feel her smile, “let go, beautiful…” she started fingering her entrance.

“I am, Clarke!” Lexa grabbed onto her head, “I am!”

Clarke started fucking her hard with two fingers.

Growling, Lexa started grinding on her face. But Clarke wasn’t done. Lexa felt her licking her clit, “Fuck…” she groaned out, biting her lips and humping Clarke’s face.

Clarke shoved a third finger in to fuck her with.

“Clarke,” Lexa yelped out, looking down at her.

“Scream my name, babe,” Clarke broke her mouth away and shoved a third finger in to fuck her with, “that’s it. Scream. My. Name…” each word was punctuated, a deep thrust. Clarke closed her lips around Lexa’s clit and started to suck hard while she fucked her.

Lexa started flooding her face, “Clarke…!” she squirmed.

"Yes, Gorgeous, yes..." her arms tightened around Lexa’s thighs, holding her in place and Lexa groaned, eyes slamming shut as pleasure tore through her and her body locked up. Through it all she kept quivering. Her girl was a goddess..

“Come on, baby,” the slide of Clarke’s fingers grew gentle as she helped her ride it through, “I got you.”

Lexa collapsed bonelessly on her girlfriend’s chest, moaning wordlessly, eyelashes fluttering on sweaty skin.

Clarke laughed and rubbed at her sweaty back, “that good, huh?” Lexa just grunted in assent and nodded, reduced into a primal state. Clarke brushed Lexa’s hair back from where it was sticking to her forehead, “I love you, Lexa Woods.”

She somehow rasped out, “I love you, Clarke Griffin.” Rolling them both to one side of the bed, Lexa reached limply for the blankets around their feet and dragged the covers over them. Lexa turned in Clarke’s arms to face her and Clarke’s head nuzzled into her shoulder,

“Its our first Christmas in the morning,” Clarke mumbled.

“It is,” Lexa stroked Clarke’s hair idly, “I can’t wait to celebrate it with you, Clarke.”

“Me, neither,” Clarke said softly, and Lexa could tell she was soon asleep. She lay there in the dark with her girlfriend and smiled softly, hoping it would be the first Christmas of many. Her breathing evened out slowly as she snuggled deeper into Clarke, and sleep took over. 

 

-=-

Christmas Day was always magical, but sitting under the the tree tearing open gifts with Lexa and the band that was family to her, made it more so. Cries of delight filled the air and color paper filled the floor. Clarke sat cuddled next to Lexa on the couch in soft pajamas, ripping open gifts and watching it all.

By early afternoon all presents were opened except for one still under the tree that Lexa wouldn’t let Clarke touch and everyone had said their goodbyes and left the penthouse, leaving Clarke and Lexa all alone.

“It has my name on it, why can’t I open it?” Clarke trailed after Lexa, who just smirked.

“You’ll get to open it soon, but first we have to go on a little road trip,” Lexa walked off toward her bedroom where she had stashed their bags in a giant closet. Going in and shuffling aside stage gear, equipment and other clothes she hauled them out one by one and set them on the rumpled blankets on her bed. Clarke stood leaning against the door jamb with confusion written all over her face.

“A road trip?” she raised an eyebrow, “where are we going?” Clarke strode forward.

“That’s a surprise,” Lexa picked up the bags, and pecked Clarke on the lips happily as she walked past her to the front door. Clarke followed at her heels, “do you not want to go?” Lexa worried this might backfire on her, as she had this meticulously thought out for the last couple months on how this would all work, and if Clarke didn’t want to, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do.

“Of course I do,” Clarke reassured and Lexa’s shoulders sagged in relief, “I’d go anywhere with you. But how long are we going to be gone?”

“It depends, but I’ve packed enough to last at least a week,” Lexa smiled hopefully as she looked at Clarke.

“A week is perfect,” Clarke went to her and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her chastely. Lexa dropped the bags she was holding and grabbed Clarke by the hips and pulled her flush to her. She tried her very best not to moan, but with Clarke pressed against her, how could she not?

“Now,” Lexa mumbled against her lips, “I have everything else packed in the trunk of the jeep,” she kissed her again, intent on that being the last one for now but when she pulled away and moved to pick up the bags she’d dropped Clarke chased her lips and Lexa couldn’t help but turn back, catch her face in her hands and kiss her again, “if we don’t stop, we won’t leave and you won’t get your surprise…” she was so close to just giving in to staying right here.

“You’re right,” Clarke said, still she pressed fast hot kisses on Lexa’s lips, “but, I don’t need surprises. I just need you.”

“Please let me do this,” Lexa pulled her even closer and kissed her neck.

“Of course,” Clarke smiled against her face, “who am I to turn down a surprise?”

“That’s more like it,” Lexa grinned and jumped back as excitement rushed through her. She squeezed both of Clarke’s hands in hers, “okay, we leave in ten minutes.”

“Okay, babe,” Clarke laughed and kissed her cheek and Lexa stood there for a minute, grinning like a fool. She was nervous Clarke wouldn’t like it, but she shook the negative thoughts and grabbed their bags and Clarke’s gift and headed down to her Grand Cherokee.

“When she made her way back up, Clarke was waiting inside the door with her coat and new red beanie Lexa got her on her head and Lexa smiled at the sight of her. Excitement shone in Clarke’s eyes, and Lexa walked right up to her, pulled her close by the hips and kissed her in the entry, “ready?”

Clarke nodded energetically.

“Alright, lets go.” Lexa grabbed her by the hand, led her out of the penthouse, locked it and headed back all the way down in the elevator and out to her jeep. Clarke stared at it in surprise for a second, “we’re not taking the car. I didn’t know you had a jeep.”

Lexa shook her head, “this is better, where we’re going.” she moved and opened the door for Clarke and helped her get in, “its …quite a ways from here. A few hours drive, but there’s lots of things to see along the way.”

“The most beautiful thing to look at though, is you.” Clarke leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

Lexa turned crimson and as Clarke tried to pull back, she caught her face and kissed her a bit longer before breaking the kiss with a deep breath, “you’re wrong,” she slid her cupped hand down Clarke’s face, “it is you Clarke, always you.” It was Clarke’s turn to blush, and before she could argue Lexa kissed her on the forehead, closed the jeep door and dashed around the back and climbed in on her side. With a smile across at Clarke, she put the keys in the ignition, and started the engine.

A few hours later they were gliding along a winding mountain road through trees blanketed in snow and more snow was gently falling. Clarke practically had her face to the windows, “its beautiful..” she breathed out, glancing over at Lexa.

“It is,” she smiled softly in acknowledged but didn’t take her eyes off the road, “we’re almost there.”

A few minutes later, Lexa pulled up to a cabin nestled in the trees, completely isolated and seemingly untouched. It was a breathtaking picture, almost like a postcard with smoke coming out of the chimney. Lit up white icicle Christmas lights dripped from the eaves and the windows glowed warmly with lights on inside. Cabin may not have been accurate, because it was more like a mansion in the middle of the forest. Clarke let out a gasp at the sight.

She was speechless.

She turned to look at Lexa who was seated beside her grinning ear to ear, “good surprise so far?” Lexa’s hand tapped the wheel and Clarke knew her girlfriend was excited.

“Yes! Baby, wow, this is…” Clarke looked around again, “this is amazing,” she leaned across and kissed Lexa on surprised lips, “its like our own private winter wonderland,” she hurried out of the jeep and toward the porch. But it was still snowing and Clarke stopped and twirled around with her face toward the sky. She stuck out her tongue to catch a snowflake and when she heard laughter she whipped about to see Lexa leaning against the jeep watching her.

“Enjoying yourself I see,” Lexa called out, her cheeks red from the cold, but her eyes dancing with mischief.

Clarke stuck her tongue out at her and continued to try and catch snowflakes. Her mistake was turning her back on her girlfriend. Because suddenly the wind was knocked out of her as she landed in the snow with Lexa on top of her, “Lexa, you’re messing up the snow…” Clarke laughed, because Lexa’s beanie was hanging sideways and they were both covered in sparkly snow.

“You looked so cute, I just had to kiss you,” Lexa said as she bent down to do just that.

“And tackling me in the snow was necessary?” Clarke quirked an eyebrow out at her and shivered.

“Yes,” Lexa kissed her again before getting up and reaching down to help her up as well, “I love you. Go inside and get warm and I’ll be there in a minute. The door should be unlocked.”

“Okay, babe, but don’t take too long,” Clarke darted toward the door. When she opened it and stepped inside she was greeted with wonderful warmth that embraced her completely. Shaking off as much snow as she could in the entryway she stepped out of her boots. Padding deeper into the warm house she sank down onto a massive leather couch.

A fire was going in the fireplace already, and vaulted walls and ceilings spread out, arched doors opened into hallways on each side that led to other rooms, “wow.” Clarke whispered. She glanced at her watch to discover it was nearing six o’clock and she couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was the last gift that Lexa had for her. She hadn’t heard the door open, nor Lexa nicking off her shoes, nor Lexa come padding into the room until she heard a crash in the kitchen somewhere behind her.

Clarke whipped about to the noise, “Lexa?” she called from her spot on the couch.

“Yes love,” Lexa popped her head around one of the doors and into the living room, a slight blush on her face.

“What are you doing?” Clarke’s curiosity was piqued, “do you need help?”

“No, babe, I’m good,” Lexa smiled and ducked back to the kitchen calling back, “I’m just making hot chocolate.”

“Oh that sounds yummy,” Clarke curled up on the couch and stared at the fire blazing in the hearth.

A little while later, Lexa came back out laden down with multiple blankets, a thermos and a backpack on her shoulders, “Babe, get your coat on and follow me, please?” She requested softly.

Clarke shot up and rushed to get everything back on to take some of the load from her girlfriend, “Let me help,” Clarke smiled and kissed her over the blankets she took from her.

“Thanks,” Lexa grinned into the kiss and opened the door again. She reached down and grabbed Clarke’s present and headed towards a hill behind the cabin.

“Anytime,” Clarke followed her out the door. She looked around to see where they were going as they walked but it was dark out now and they started climbing a hill and stopped at the top of it. Lexa shrugged off the backpack and took a tarp from it and spread it out on the snow, then she laid down a blanket on it and then another. Finally she took the three blankets that Clarke was holding and set them down in the middle. Softly, Clarke finally asked, “what are we doing out here?”

Lexa knelt on the blankets, and tugged Clarke down gently next to her, “I want you to open your last present,” she replied, and picked it up and handed it over.

Clarke took the carefully wrapped glittery package and ripped open the paper to find what was inside, “a telescope?” she asked, missing the card that fell out. She cocked her head at her girlfriend, thoroughly confused.

Clarke’s eyes were wide as she took the gift and ripped the paper to find a telescope and missed the card that dropped into her lap, “A telescope?” She cocked her head at her girlfriend thoroughly confused.

“There’s an envelope you’ve missed, its in your lap,” Lexa picked it up and handed it to her.

“Oh, okay.” Clarke laughed and ripped open the enveloped and tugged the card out. Reading what it said, her mouth dropped opent, “you bought me a star!” she stared at Lexa in wonder, “and named it after me?” Tears welled up in her eyes, she didn’t know what to say.

“Yes,” Lexa moved closer and wrapped her arms around Clarke and kissed her cheek. She waited for Clarke to meet her eyes before continuing, “because you are the brightest star in the sky and in my life. We should,” she gripped the telescope box, “we should be able to see it through this, I made sure to get one we could see.”

Escaping tears ran down her face and Clarke threw herself at Lexa, toppling them both onto the blankets, “you,” she leaning over her and kissing her lips, “amaze me,” she held Lexa’s face in her hands and kissed her again, “each and every day, and I love you more than I ever thought possible. I love it, Lexa,” the gesture and the significance of it, it was leaving her breathless. Clarke kissed Lexa deep as she lay on her back, and groaned when she felt Lexa’s velvet tongue against hers.

They broke apart gasping for breath. Heaving in air Lexa slid a hand down Clarke’s face and looked at the telescope box, “do you want to set it up?”

 Nodding, Clarke pushed to her knees and opened the box and pulled the parts of the telescope out. They spent the next half hour trying to put it together, and, after numerous failed attempts, it was finally ready to go.

"That was more difficult than I thought," Lexa joked, "if we ever get another one, I'll buy one that's already set up."

"That might be a good idea," Clarke teased, and grabbed up the certificate with the coordinates to her star. It took a few minutes to adjust the telescope to where it needed to be. But finally, she got to look in and see her star. It sparkled bright against the shimmery black of the Christmas Night sky, "oh my god!" she grinned staring at it through the eyepiece, "I can see it. Lexa," she pulled away and grabbed at her girlfriend's shoulder, "Lexa, look!" she motioned for her to take a peek.

With a tiny smile Lexa looked in, and Clarke watched the smile spread across her face when she saw the star. Clarke looked in at her star again, "I love it, Lexa. That's just ..so cool."

"Good. I'm glad, babe," Lexa wrapped her arms around her from behind her and tucked her head against her shoulder, "Clarke, I just want to make you happy."

"You do," Clarke leaned back into her embrace, tearing her eyes from looking into the telescope to look at Lexa's shining green eyes instead, "so much, Lexa. I just want to make you happy, too."

"I love you, Clarke Griffin. Merry Christmas." Lexa kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Lexa Woods. Merry Christmas, my love."

 

 -=-

 (links to the other 2 fics in this au available in the notes below)

**Author's Note:**

> To go Back to Lullaby of the Giant Five Part 2/3 - October Encore, click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996966/chapters/29718708).
> 
> The Christmas Star is the second sequel to Lullaby of the Giant Five, a Clexa fanfic I wrote in May 2017. If you haven't yet and would like to, you can read that fic (1/3) [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791856/chapters/29192634).
> 
> For those of you asking, yes, there are many more sequels to this GFAU (Giant Five AU) either written or on the way. You can find out more about that on my [TUMBLR](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/gfaushort) or just come to visit or to find out about my other works including my upcoming f/f original series of books.
> 
> StormChaser1117 and I wrote this for Christmas last year, and tonight I would like to post it here for you. Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. Also, thank you my friend. You are amazing. Merry Christmas to you and your family.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated if you liked it. Links to my other fics on ao3 can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/works?page=1). Thanks for Reading.


End file.
